Jacket (Hotline Miami)
Summary Jacket is the main protagonist of Hotline Miami. His name started out as a fan nickname. He used to be an elite soldier during an alternate Cold War between USA and the USSR, a member of a four man team called the Ghost Wolves. After the conflict ended in an American defeat caused by the nuclear bombing of San Francisco, a disillusioned Jacket joined the patriotic organization "50 Blessings", which goaded him into killing members of the Russian Mafia. By the time the game concludes, Jacket racks up a kill count consisting of hundreds of mobsters, who he kills during violent and fast assaults on Mafia controlled territories. Jacket would never realize what was going on behind the scenes, being led to believe that the mysterious phone calls he received were originating from the Mafia themselves. He would never discover the true scope of the true plan of 50 Blessings, and would meet his end alone in a jail cell as nuclear fire consumed Miami. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-C to 9-B with weapons Name: Unknown real name, nicknamed “Jacket” and “The Masked Maniac” Origin: Hotline Miami Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least on his 30s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can crush skulls with a single kick, kill with a punch, completely destroy heads with a briefcase, open a door hard enough to kill, and crush a skull by eye gouging. Comparable to Biker, who can bisect people). Street level to Wall level with weapons (Proficient in the usage of a variety of firearms, capable of dismembering people and reducing people to a mess of gore with melee weapons and executions) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of dodging gunfire to some degree, can run across a room and kill a gunman before they can react) with Supersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Beard, who can kill enemies capable of dodging fire from a myriad of weapons ranging from sniper rifles to flamethrowers. Superior to Corey, who can dodge fully automatic gunfire from rifles) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can tear off jaws, a Class 50 feat, throw a sledgehammer with ease, penetrate a ribcage with a broken pool cue, kill people by throwing a brick at them, snap necks with one hand, crush skulls, and tear out throats with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can split heads open with ease and decapitate with blunt weapons) Durability: Wall level Stamina: Peak Human (A former member of the elite special forces group of the Ghost Wolves, clears out large buildings of Russians without a sweat. Assaulted a police station and mafia headquarters only a day after waking up from a coma. On that day, he could barely move, couldn't see properly, and would collapse if he walked for too long) Range: Melee normally, extended melee with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Anything that a street thug can use (Knives, bottles, pipes, any type of firearm, he is even good with swords and many more) *'Masks:' Jacket in the game has access to several masks that grant him extra abilities: **'Richard:' Nothing notable. **'Rasmus:' Highlights hidden stuff (Gameplay mechanic). **'Tony:' Boosts his strength to the point he can one-shot people and attack dogs **'Aubrey:' Spawns more guns (Gameplay mechanic). **'Don Juan:' Slamming a door into an enemy will kill them. **'Graham:' Makes him 25% faster. **'Dennis:' Nothing notable other than getting a knife as a starting weapon. **'George:' Enhances his vision. **'Ted:' Dogs ignore him. **'Rufus:' Allows him to survive one bullet. **'Rami:' Adds 1/3 more bullets to his guns. **'Willem:' Steals enemies' weapons while performing a standing execution. **'Peter:' Reduces the noise of guns. **'Zack:' The combo juggler lasts longer (Gameplay mechanic). **'Oscar:' The game has a red fliter (Gameplay mechanic). **'Rick:' Makes any shot lethal, distance doesn't matter. **'Brandon:' Makes him 50% faster. **'Charlie:' Spawns more melee weapons (Gameplay mechanic). **'Louie:' Makes him harder to spot. **'Phil:' Translates all dialogue poorly to french (Gameplay mechanic). **'Nigel:' Reverses the controls (Gameplay mechanic). **'Earl:' Allows him to survive two more bullets. **'Jones:' The game becomes gorier (Gameplay mechanic). **'Carl:' Nothing notable other than getting a drill as a starting weapon. **'Jake: '''If he throws something, it will be lethal. **'Richter:' Nothing notable other than spawning with a silenced uzi. **'Russel:' The game becomes black and white (Gameplay mechanic). 'Intelligence:' Gifted (Jacket was a member of an elite four man team of soldiers tasked with functioning alone behind enemy lines and completing tasks entire companies considered impossible. As such, he received special training for his task and should be well versed in tactics, combat, stealth, and self sufficiency. Somehow evaded police attention throughout the game, until he killed them all) '''Weaknesses:' Insane, violent and easy to manipulate. Feats: *Elite soldier, member of the Ghost Wolves. As for the Ghost Wolves, which is only 4 people: **Took over several Soviet outposts in just one night. **Took over an entire resort filled with Soviet soldiers. Previously, a siege lasting weeks failed to do anything and just resulted in the D company taking extreme casualties. 4 guys did in an afternoon what an entire military company could not do for weeks. **Local forces ended up dropping out entirely since the USA had essentially just given up on the war at this point, meaning the 4 were tasked with taking a nuclear power plant with no support whatsoever. It was considered a suicide mission even for the likes of them, with heavily armed soldiers everywhere (these including the dudes who can dodge bullets), but all 4 made it to the control room unharmed. *After this, Jacket basically singlehandedly destroys the entire mafia presence in Miami. He ends up killing hundreds of people doing this alone, each one a mafia soldier with some form of gun or lethal melee weapon fully capable of ending his life if they could actually hit him. These mobsters have killed many masked operatives already, Jacket is different. *Can defeat multiple men armed with melee weapons and firearms with nothing but his fists. *Every single building Jacket clears out, he does so fast enough that the cops don't show up (with one exception) and he never gets tracked down by them. Some of these buildings are quite expansive, spanning multiple floors and scores of mobsters. *Even in that one level, he escapes the house being swarmed by the SWAT and somehow drives out of there and back to his house without getting followed, despite needing to knock down SWAT agents to get out and being parked right next to their cars. *Escapes a hospital while barely able to move and under direct police supervision. *While still badly injured (Only a day or two after waking up from a coma and the previous level where he could barely move or see), takes on and kills an entire police force, then finishes off the mafia. He only gets arrested at the end because once he had killed the mafia leaders, in his mind his debt to his dead best friend was fulfilled and he didn't have to care anymore. *Respect thread at reddit Note: The masks may not count as equipment since he canonically used a chicken mask aka “Richard”, the tiger mask aka "Tony" and the pig mask "Aubrey". Others Notable Victories: Ozymandias (Watchmen) Ozymandias' profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hotline Miami Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Soldiers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists